League of Heroes
by Starsgard
Summary: Mutant AU: Mutants have fought for their rights and won. Now they are fighting to keep being in the public's good graces. When a new mutant is discovered helping out an opposing mutant gang, a much more sinister plot is revealed. I do not own Percy Jackson. Cover image is not mine. All rights go to Bing images or whoever did it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hope you enjoy the story! **

Chapter One: Prologue

In 2020, something happened that no one could explain. Scientist tried to come up with a logical solution but failed. The religious did not know if it was a blessing from God or the Devil's work. Most simply panicked. 2020 was the first recorded sighting of a mutant. The press had a field day and the government had numerous investigations. The scientist tried to determine if it was the cause of rouge scientist or just a glitch in the DNA sequence. Eventually the chaos died down and most lives went back to normal. Then more appeared.

First it was one, then twenty, and then finally there were around five hundred confirmed mutants in America. No one was sure of the exact number as most decided to stay in hiding. At the time, the President of the United States was named Kronos Olympiad. He made it his duty to exterminate the so called mutants. He mounted a campaign that reduced the numbers to less than fifty. He locked up the less dangerous in a newly built prison named Tartarus. The extremely dangerous were experimented on and then killed.

In his second term, the First Lady Rhea gave birth to six kids at the same time. Kronos immediately tested them for any problems in their DNA. After the first five displayed unusual powers, Kronos had them taken away to be experimented on. Rhea could not bear to let them go so she resolved to hide the last one. She gave the baby boy to a nurse and told Kronos that it was a stillborn.

Years past and the five children of Kronos grew up in misery and in pain. Every day they were subjected to horrible experiments and punished when they didn't cooperate. The last however, who was named Zeus, grew up well taken care of. Rhea had ordered some of the Secret Service agents to help protect him from Kronos.

When Zeus was twenty five, he heard that his siblings were still alive and in his anger, he decided to stage a prison break. Using his powers over lightning and air, he freed all the other mutants as well as his brothers and sisters. They leaked out what Kronos was doing to the internet and he was then impeached as well as sentenced to a life time in prison. Since most of the government officials were involved, an impromptu election was held and the youngest brother Zeus became the youngest President at age thirty five by promising to protect the citizens by forming special unit of mutants to essentially be heroes.

It was to be called The League of Heroes because as we all know, Zeus can be a bit of a drama queen.

Chiron was sure he was slightly insane the moment he agreed to be the founder of the League. Teaching normal kids was a problem, but teaching children who had supernatural abilities that could potentially kill him had its own set of difficulties.

Chiron was a mutant who had the ability to turn the lower half of his body into a horse. At least he had experience teaching before. He was driving in California to rope in another mutant to help him with the project. He turned off the main road onto a dirt road. After a few minutes, he arrived at what looked like a run-down mansion. He got out of the car and approached the front door.

Before he could knock, a woman in her mid-thirties opened the door. "What do you want?" she snarled. Her canines were a bit longer than normal and her voice had a gruff quality. Chiron was glad that looks couldn't kill because if not he would be six feet under by now.

"You are Lupa, right?"

Lupa was said to be a shape-shifter who could turn into a wolf. The file said nothing on her personality though.

Lupa sneered, "Yes, that's me."

"My name is Chiron and I was wondering if you could help me with a project of mine."

"Oh really? At what type of project might that be?"

"I want you to help me train mutants to help them control their powers and help the community," replied Chiron.

Lupa arched an eyebrow and considered his proposition for a few moments. "Are you a mutant as well?"

"Yes, I am."

Lupa nodded. "Alright. Why don't you come in and tell me more about this project."

She opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him in. She led Chiron down the hallway and into a comfortable looking living area. It was sparsely furnished but seemed cozy since a fire was burning merrily at the fire place.

"Before we start, may I see your mutation?" asked Lupa

Chiron nodded and displayed to her how he could turn into a half-horse. She thenoffered him a seat but he remained standing. "The project is to recruit children and teenagers to defend the population from general criminals and other mutants who might create mischief. President Zeus thinks it is a good idea to get the population to appreciate mutants," Chiron grimaced. "He wants it to be called the League of Heroes."

Lupa barked out a laugh, "While creating superheroes is not a bad idea, I don't want to be in the public eye. If you can promise me that, I'm in."

Chiron nodded. "The press does not appeal to me either, I assure you that only the teenagers more that fifteen will be allowed to be on camera."

"Where will we train the kids?"

"The government bought us a plot of land on Long Island. I am also considering hiring a few more people to help."

Lupa nodded. "I see. How will the League get the kids? We can't just go door to door and ask if the children you have are mutants."

Chiron frowned. "You do have a point. We can make the organization public so that if they want to, the parents can drop them off like a boarding school. If the child is too powerful then we will have to go to their house and demand that the parents allow us to at least train them."

Lupa snorted, "Well, let's hope that a situation like that doesn't happen. At least in the beginning."

"I have to report back to Washington. I have a plane ticket ready for you if you wish to go to the headquarters now," said Chiron.

"Yes, that would be the best option if we want to start as soon as possible. Let me pack a bag."

Chiron watched as she left. The woman seemed strange but she would make a fine mentor to those who needed a stricter level of teaching. He too out his phone and scrolled through the other options for teachers.

_Name: Gleeson Hedge_

_Employment: Physical Education Coach at the Wilderness School_

_Mutation: Horns sprouting out of head_

_Location: Albuquerque, Nevada_

_Other: Has a tendency to show violent behavior _

The other options offered as little information as Gleeson Hedge's had. He would discuss them with Lupa on the plane. He looked up when she entered the room with a backpack slung over her shoulder. Chiron stood up and led the way out the door. They got into Chiron's car and headed towards the airport. The League of Heroes has begun.

**Three months earlier…**

Sally Jackson had just got home from work when she saw Percy using his powers for the first time. He was six years old and had just started first grade at the nearby elementary school.

"Percy, I'm home!"

"Mommy, Mommy, look what I can do!" Percy came running from his room and gave Sally a hug.

"What can you do Percy? Show me."

He led her to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He then made the water bend towards him and swirl into intricate shapes before he splashed the water back onto the sink. Sally gaped at him before giving him a half-hearted smile.

"Oh, Percy."

He gave her a toothy grin and then ran off to do whatever six year olds do.

That night, Sally explained that using his powers was a dangerous thing and that others would try to harm him because of it. From then on, Percy only used his powers when absolutely necessary and only in the privacy of his own apartment.

**So, how was it? Tell me what can I do to improve or if you have any suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed. You deserve to eat pie. No really. **

** Guest: It's not just X-men, I love ALL of the Marvel Universe!**

Chapter Two: The First Official Chapter

_11 years later…_

_13:34, League HQ _

It was a normal meeting at the League Headquarters. This meant that Reyna almost got killed at least four times. Almost getting impaled twice, almost burned, and almost mauled was enough to put her in a less than good mood. She had to prevent Clarisse from strangling the Stolls three times, which was not an easy task considering that Clarisse an extremely strong mutant that could easily lift up cars and the Stolls were running around so fast that they were knocking over papers and annoying everyone else in the room. Luckily for her, her mutation is fast reflexes which allowed her to catch them after an hour of them stealing everyone's mask and causing Leo to burst into flames.

Reyna glared at Jason. "Thanks for helping out," she bit out sarcastically. "We are missing Piper and Annabeth. Which means it's up to you to help me get this meeting in order."

The aero-kinetic smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was trying to stop Grover from sounding the panic call." Grover Underwood could cause a panic just by shouting, which was great for defeating enemies but not for getting meetings in order.

Reyna gave him the, _we will talk about this later and I will try not to kill you _look. Jason winced.

Finally the meeting was called into order. There were twelve members so far along with five mentors. They were in the Meeting Room sitting around a table made out of mahogany and bolted to the floor. (Clarisse had thrown the table at the Stolls a couple of times so Lupa decided to have the table bolted for their protection.) All were dressed in their "uniforms," which were basically armored superhero costumes complete with mask.

Some of the chairs were empty as Annabeth and Piper were off on a mission with Argus to help promote mutant rights in Israel and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Piper McLean had the voice of an angel that was incredibly useful when dealing with the representatives there. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the residential seer and the daughter of the most influential business man on the planet, was off with her parents on a vacation and Hazel Levesque was reviewing the security of a controversial mine in West Virginia. This left Reyna, Jason, Leo, Grover, a pouting Frank, Clarisse and the Stoll brothers.

Grover muttered nervously, "Have the Outcast been active again? Because they have been quiet for the last few weeks."

Travis rolled his eyes. "Calm down, after the last beat down we gave them, I highly doubt they will strike so soon." The Outcast were a gang of mutants who generally have been causing trouble for the government the last few tears. They have been hacking into high security documents and spilling them to the public. Normally they were political scandals but ever since they leaked nuclear code they have been wanted for terrorism.

Clarisse glared at the table, "If I only managed to pound Octavian's little face in…"

"Trust me, all of us want to do that," said Connor laughing. He smirked, "I bet Piper and Drew would have a catfight if we ever run into them again." He and Travis shared a look, most likely thinking about filming the event and posting it on Youtube.

Octavian and Drew were the co-leaders of the gang. Octavian could also see the future while Drew had the same mutation is her vocal cords that Piper had.

Reyna glared at all of them, "Enough about the Outcast. We will deal with them once we figure out where they are hiding. Chiron asked us to discuss what our plan for dealing with enemy mercenaries is."

Chiron and Lupa were in the training room with the younger ones. The senior members were trusted to make their own decisions regarding everyday happenings.

"Easy," said Leo with a grin. "We get Clarisse really angry at them and set her on them!"

"That is a bad idea, remember what happened last time we did that?" asked Frank. "It was a complete mess!"

Leo's grin faltered. "Yeah, but it worked in the end!"

"Let's come up with a different plan," suggested Jason. The last time Leo and Frank got into an argument the entire training room was in flames. That was back in the day where Leo had a crush on Frank's girlfriend Hazel. Frank could turn into any animal and if you add Leo's combustion capabilities you get mass destruction.

Reyna sighed, "Let's wait until Annabeth gets back before we make decide what to do." Annabeth Case was gifted with the intelligence to rival Einstein and normally came up with the correct solution in minutes. "Besides, we are missing some of the team."

Suddenly the door banged open and Coach Hedge walked in with Calypso trailing behind him. Leo blushed at the sight of the healer and his ears burst into flame. "Coach Hedge," called Reyna. "I thought you were teaching combat now."

"I was cupcake, until Chiron told me to bring this to you guys. The nurse over here just wants to talk to Leo for a few minutes," said Hedge, gesturing to Calypso. Leo stood up so fast he toppled his chair over. Blushing, he practically ran to Calypso and they quickly left.

After the Hazel incident, Leo was weary about going out with another girl but he soon changed his mind when Calypso was brought in to help treat the team's injuries. At first the relationship was rocky at best but after a month or two, they found common ground and true love lucky for Frank and the newly rebuilt training center.

Hedge threw down a stack of files onto the table. "Here you go. This is a possible recruitment mission. A spectrum disturbance has been detected in New York City and we believe it might be a new mutant. Chiron told me to tell you to be careful and blah, blah, blah. Have fun and destroy some stuff for me. I must go watch for Kung Fu vid—I mean teach my classes." And with that he left.

Jason picked up the file and looked through it. "The disturbance was detected in the Hillside apartment complex on the third floor. There are only two residence there, Matt Sloan and Perseus Jackson. Matt lives with his girlfriend Nancy Bobofit and Perseus lives alone." Jason whistled, "It is in a bad part of town. They are most likely gang members or something."

Frank looked over his shoulder. "Dang, Matt has been arrested twice and the Jackson dude is a drop-out after being expelled from ten schools," he snorted. "The girlfriend has been arrested for drug abuse and DUI. The only reason both of them are not in jail is that their parents are rich."

Travis and Connor laughed, "With a record like that, if one of them is a mutant I don't think we will be recruiting them," said Travis. Connor nodded at his brother's words.

Reyna frowned. "Chiron must see something is one of them if he is sending us," she turned towards Jason. "I'm sending you and Leo to check it out. Be careful, both of them are older and probably know how to control their powers to some extent. Since it's a Spectrum Disturbance, I think that their power could possibly be heat related. Let Leo take the point on this one Jason, I don't want you to get hurt."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Glad you care, Reyna." Then he went off to drag Leo away from Calypso. He wouldn't be surprised to find that they were making out with each other.

"Meeting adjourned."

_14:57; The Jackson apartment_

Percy had just gotten back from work. He unlocked his apartment and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Ethan Nakamura laying on the couch in his living room.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Percy practically shouted.

Ethan stood up and lazily stretched. "I needed a place to crash until the heat died down. Your apartment was the closest one." He smirked, "I didn't know that you were keeping mutants as pets Jackson."

Percy glared, "They are not pets! They are family."

Ethan waved a hand dismissively. "Either way, they are not listed in the mutant records. That is a federal offense Percy. Let me stay for the night and I won't tell a soul."

Percy laughed, "You do not want to play the blackmail game with me Ethan. I know too much." He smirked, "And you can't kill me either so I would place that gun on the floor now, if I were you."

The Outcast member raised an eyebrow and did what he was told. "You have gotten testy over the years."

Percy grunted, "Working double shift at a bar will do that to you."

"You know…"

"If you suggest joining the gang I will kick you out now, heat or no heat." Percy picked up the gun and took out the ammunition."

"Okay, okay," Ethan put his hands up in a surrender motion. "Now where is the food, cause I am starving."

Percy rolled his eyes and opened the refrigerator.

**Yay! Another chapter done. Review if you have any suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hope you enjoy the story**

Chapter Three: The Plot Thickens

_League HQ 15:21_

Jason was pretty sure that Leo was trying to annoy him on purpose. "Leo! You have been in the bathroom for thirty minutes now. We have to go!"

"I still need to finish brushing my hair."

"That's it," Jason muttered under his breath. He wanted to get out of the Headquarters as soon as possible before Reyna managed to corner him and give a long lecture involving what an idiot he was and how he needed to help her manage the rest.

He summoned the winds and combined that with his strength to kick the door down. Leo yelped as Jason dragged him through the hallways to the entrance.

"Put me down! Jason, I can walk by myself. C'mon man, stop dragging me!"

Jason didn't let Leo go until they reached the entrance of the League HQ. Then he unceremoniously dropped him into the floor.

Leo got up and dusted himself off, glaring at the other mutant. "What was that for?"

"You needed to hurry up."

The League had many 'Outpost' locations. Those were places where graduates were placed after graduation. If you were lucky you could work your way up to the Main Headquarters in Long Island. Normally graduates went to Los Angeles, California; Miami, Florida; or Chicago, Illinois if they were on Active Duty. When you retired you normally went to live a regular life in specialized jobs.

The HQ's front was a strawberry farm. This was for the protection of the inhabitants there.

Once they were outside, Jason grabbed Leo and flew both of them up into the air. He used the wind to propel him to a safe distance away from the apartment building about two blocks down. Leo screamed like a little girl the entire way.

Once landed, Leo burst into flames scaring the nearby pedestrians. Leo managed to control himself and the duo headed in the direction of the apartment.

"So who do you think it is, Sloan or Jackson?" asked Leo.

"I don't know. Both of them have had enough troubles with the authorities to qualify and Matt's girlfriend could also be a mutant," replied Jason.

"Well, I hope its Jackson. We need more bros on the team."

Jason gave Leo a strange look. "Sloan is a guy and you do know there are an even number of guys and girls, right?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Duh, but Grover has a wife and is always with her while you and Frank are with your girlfriends all the time. Sloan also has a girlfriend. "

"You also have a girlfriend Leo."

"I know but I also make time for my buddies," said Leo.

"Fine, we can hang out this weekend while the girls hang out. Happy now?"

Leo whooped and jumped up and down. "That sounds awesome!"

They stopped in front of a crappy looking apartment complex. The walls were painted gray and there were bars on the windows. "Cheerful looking place," commented Leo.

Jason opted to not respond and they entered the building. The lobby was bare and the reception desk was empty. When they entered the elevator, Jason went over the procedures if the mutant went violent. "The mutant might have heat related powers so you're taking point. You know what to do?"

Leo nodded his head. The elevator doors opened with a _ding _and Leo stepped out first followed by Jason. "Let's go to apartment 43B first to see Sloan and his girlfriend. That way if none of them is the mutant we know for sure it is Jackson," suggested Leo.

"Good idea."

Leo knocked on the door and a guy with shaggy black hair and a chipped tooth answered the door. Immediately, Leo got a bad vibe from the dude so he let Jason do most of the talking which allowed him to inspect the possible recruit further. Matt Sloan was wearing a leather jacket which looked expensive but was splattered with dirt stains. He was of average height but a little overweight.

"Hi, we are from the Mutant Registration Services and we have received notification of an unregistered mutant on this floor, may we come in?" Fortunately they were not wearing their body armor/costumes or their lie would have been instantly spotted.

They got invited into the apartment and Jason and Matt were talking about Nancy. "No, I don't think she's a mutant. If it was on this floor than I would definitely say Its Jackson. We used to go to school together and he was always alone or hanging out with other creepy kids."

"Do you mind if we scan your readings, just to make sure?"

Matt sneered, "No. Who would want to be mistaken for a freak?"

Jason's smile became more forced. After he finished fiddling around with the scanner he pronounced that Matt was not a mutant. They left as quickly as possible after that.

"What a jerk," said Leo after they walked out of the apartment and Matt closed the door.

Jason rubbed his temples. "Now I really hope its Jackson. I don't want it to be the girlfriend because from what he has been telling me she is just as bad as he is."

They walked to the last door marked 47A. Soon after knocking a tired looking guy opened the door who Leo assumed to be Percy Jackson. He had black hair that was swept to one side in a style that screamed 'skater boy.' He was wearing a blue T shirt with a pair of beaten up looking jeans he had bright sea green eyes and underneath the shirt you could tell there were muscles.

"May we come in? We have important things to discuss with you," said Jason.

Percy looked suspicious for a moment before opening the door wider. "Sure."

Jason and Leo stepped inside a small but homey living room. "We have evidence to suggest that you are a mutant."

Percy tensed. "What?"

"We are part of the League."

A voice behind Percy said, "Brother, the other man is scaring Ella."

All the men turned around to see a boy around ten years old. He was very big for his age but what caught the League member's attention was the singular eye smack in the middle of his forehead.

Jason turned to Percy, "Your files did not say that someone was living with you. There are also no records in New York of a Cyclops type mutation." He also took notice of the gun on the counter. "What is going on here?" Two more people came into the room. A girl with red hair and wings with a familiar looking guy with an eye-patch. Percy cussed.

"Ethan! I told you not to use your powers. Now look at what you've done."

Leo drew out his hammer and Jason took out his sword. As soon as the Outcast gang member appeared in the doorway, weapons were drawn.

"Ethan, take Tyson and Ella with you. Run!" shouted Percy.

Ethan did what he was told and sprinted to the fire-escape. Ella flew down by herself, too scared to speak but Tyson struggled against Ethan's hold. "I want to help big brother!"

"You will only distract him! He can handle himself we have to protect Ella." At the mention of the Harpy type mutant, Tyson stopped struggling and allowed himself to be dragged away from his protector.

Meanwhile, Leo was wondering how a non-mutant could put up such a fight weaponless. Percy was extremely fast and Jason didn't want to destroy the entire complex so he couldn't create a whirlwind. Somehow he had avoided all of Leo's fireballs and now there was a hole in the apartment and the fire alarm was sounding.

Finally Jason managed to shoot at Percy with is tranquilizer gun. After Percy passed out, Leo handcuffed him and dragged him to the door. "Hey, should we go after Ethan?" asked Leo.

"He has most likely contacted the other Outcast by now. We don't want a full out war right now. Let's just take Percy back to HQ and then we can decide what to do next."

_18:00 Olympus News_

"_Welcome to the 6 o'clock news hour. _

_President Zeus nearing the end of his third term in office. Who will dare run against him. You can chack out a list on the website shown below. _

_Fans of the League will be exited to hear that Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean will be returning from Israel tonight after talks for Mutant Rights. We will be tracking the aftermath of the discussions right here on Olympus News. Tune in tomorrow for an exclusive interview with Secretary of Defense Artemis Selene. _

_Today two highly ranked League Heroes went on a recruiting mission after high Spectrum readings were shown in an apartment in southern New York. It turned out that seventeen year old Perseus Jackson was helping an Outcast gang member, Ethan Nakamura. Nakamura managed to escape with two young mutants that Jackson was hiding from the Mutant Registration Service. Jackson is now in League custody facing charges that could land him in federal prison for up to ten years. _

_This is Fleecy Bow for Olympus News." _

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Alti: Thanks for believing! **

Chapter Four: Outcast Overcast

_The next day… League HQ 11:00_

Everyone was gathered at the Meeting Room. All the mentors were there. Piper and Annabeth were in their respective seats, back from a seven hour plane fight in the League's own Jet. Named Argo by Leo, who built most of it. Rachel and Hazel were present my video conference.

"Okay, let me get this straight. The Spectrum readings came from Ethan, the Outcast with X-ray vision, who was hiding out in Jackson's apartment, who in turn was hiding two mutants. One was his brother and another was a little girl. Ethan escaped because Jackson managed to distract both of you, a guy with fire powers and another who can control wind, unarmed. Does that recap everything?" asked Connor.

"Shut up Connor, that guy had crazy ninja moves," snapped Leo.

Jason nodded, "He has obviously been trained and we were caught unprepared."

Travis' eyes widened. "Wait. The golden boy is admitting that he was unprepared? Someone record this, quick!"

"Where is he now?" asked Hazel, interrupting the fight before Piper could interject. She was still in West Virginia since she had lost a day when the miners got into a fight with the corporation. It had taken the entire day to get things sorted out.

"He is being held in one of the old classrooms. He is still a civilian and we can't turn him over to the authorities until we know what his connection is to the Outcast," replied Calypso.

"Piper and I will go talk to him later. I asked Will Solace to come in, just in case we need assistance," said Annabeth.

"Will is coming? It's been forever since he has gotten that job in the White House," exclaimed Grover.

Will Solace has the capability to sense when others are lying. This made him a perfect candidate for the Secret Services. He was in charge of the job interviews as well as a part time agent.

Clarisse shrugged, "Whatever, you can catch up later. I want to know what the punk is up to. Do you think he knows where the gang is hiding out?"

Chiron stroked his beard, "It is quite possible that he does. When is young Will coming, Annabeth?"

"He said he would come at 11:30."

"Great, that's in only twenty minutes!" said Coach Hedge. "If you want I can hit him with my baseball bat a few times, just for a little warm up."

"That will not be necessary Gleeson," replied Lupa.

The Stoll brothers snickered at the use of Coach Hedge's real name.

"Wait, guys. I can't see anything," said Rachel.

"What do you mean?" asked Reyna. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I mean that I can't see this Percy dude. Whenever I tried to get a read on him it's like the connection suddenly vanishes."

Chiron and Lupa exchanged worried glances. "Do you think he could be another physic?" asked Piper. "I don't think Spectrum reading can detect that."

Annabeth shook her head. "Spectrum readings can detect in a mutant uses part of the electromagnetic spectrum waves for their ability. Scientist suspect that Seers can detect patterns that others cannot. This is the cause of brain waves, something the reader can't detect. You can tell there is a Seer in a room from the lack of the reading. Even a normal person causes the reader to show a slight possibility of a wave mutation because the human body produces electricity. For some reason Seers are immune to all reading attempts."

Silence filled the room. "You know that you could have just said no," said Clarisse.

"My brain was just fried," complained Leo.

Argus then came in with Will Solace right behind him. Will had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He had a visitors badge pinned to the front of his suit. "Hey guys."

Piper smiled, "Great! Now we can get this over with." Piper hated to use her ability except when she absolutely had to. She led Annabeth and Piper to where Percy was held.

Annabeth unlocked the door and the three of them stepped inside. The classroom was empty but for a chair in the middle of the room padlocked to the floor. Percy's wrist were handcuffed behind him and his feet were also handcuffed as well.

"Hello Perseus. My name is Annabeth Case and this is Piper McLean and Will Solace. We are going to ask you some questions and Will here will tell me if they are truthful or not."

When Percy didn't answer, Annabeth decided to go ahead and start. "What is your affiliation with the Outcast?"

Percy smirked, "First of all, call me Percy and second of all, I don't consider myself 'affiliated' with them. Some of the members are my friends and they helped me out of a tough spot a couple of years ago."

Will turned to Percy, "They didn't help you out of a tough spot years ago. What really happened?"

Percy scowled. "Fine, I helped them out and in return they did me a favor. We have been doing favors back and forth over the years."

"Do you know where they are hiding out now?" questioned Annabeth.

"I have my suspicions."

"Do you mind telling us?"

"I would prefer not to," replied Percy with a lopsided grin.

Annabeth turned to Piper and she sighed. "Tell us your suspicions," she commanded, letting the Charm-speak seep into her words. Percy's eyes widened. "I think they are hiding out in Katie Gardner's house."

Annabeth looked taken aback. "What makes you say that?"

Will looked confused, "The girl who graduated a couple years ago and then went off to go start a flowering company or something?"

"She joined a couple months ago," said Percy.

Suddenly a shadow appeared behind Will. A man who looked about thirty years old appeared out of the mist seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Annabeth threw her dagger at the man but it went straight through him. Howard Claymore was capable of transforming his body into what he called, a mist-form.

"Do you know how long it took for is to disable the security cameras?" said Chris Rodriguez, who had suddenly popped up beside Percy. He was a super speedster like the Stolls, but had mastered his art to perfection.

"I don't know…thirty minutes?" responded Percy as his chains clanked to the floor. The door burst open as Alabaster Torrington used his telekinesis to rip the door off its hinges.

He managed to drop the door on Annabeth and before Piper could talk, had her in a choke hold. Chris grabbed Percy and Alabaster and speeded them out of there while Howard stayed back to hold off the League.

Once outside of the HQ, Chis stopped running and allowed Alabaster to catch his breath while Percy let out a _whoop _of joy.

"That was awesome!"

Alabaster snarled, "If we do that again I will rip both of your throats out!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "You take Percy to the new hideout while I wait for Claymore."

"What!? Why do I have to be stuck with babysitting duty? You know I don't like the-"

"I'm right here you know," said Percy.

Chris gave Alabaster a hard look. "Because I don't want another all-out war. We have more important issues to deal with." Then he left, hoping that the two guys won't kill each other."

"I won't be there long. I'll get Tyson and Ella and then I will be out of your skin."

"You don't get it, do you? We need your help."

Percy looked at Alabaster shocked. "Did Octavian agree to that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we all agree."

Percy grinned and threw his arm around the other male. "I knew deep down you loved me, but I have to say no. You know I won't last a day there. Octavian might kill me in my sleep and I don't want any part of the war. Do you remember last time?"

Alabaster shrugged, "The legend of Riptide still lives on you know. You have a huge fanbase."

"I don't care about that!"

"You should. Because I hear that Gaea is on the move again."

_18:00 Olympus News_

"_Exciting events have happened today, the Senator of Atlantis has been accused of cheating on his wife for the umpteenth time, White House Press Secretary Aphrodite is said to be cheating with Attorney General Ares, and President Zeus has not been accused of cheating!_

_The Hunters of the Amazon, a group of women mutants who are in charge of protecting the U.S. from terrorist, have releases a press statement saying that they are on strike until the President passes the Mutant Protection Law. We are following this story closely._

_Queen Hylla said in a press conference that "the group will still continue to protect the United States, but as we see fit." Lieutenant Thalia voiced a similar opinion._

_The Outcast managed to infiltrate the League HQ and free Perseus Jackson. There was no damage to the facility and experts have concluded that their main objective was to free Mr. Jackson. If you see himor any other members of the mutant gang, report their location to the police immediately. _

_The League Founder Chiron stated that a new member has joined the Outcast, Katie Gardner. Her sister Miranda is now in police custody for questioning. _

_Chief of Staff Hades has been accused of…" _

**Thanks for your support of my story. If you have any suggestions, review or PM me. I don't want to get writers block;) **

**Check out my other story to... it wouldn't hurt to try. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter Five: Meetings

_League HQ the next day…10:00_

"How on Earth did the Outcast manage to get in? It has never happened before!" exclaimed Clarisse. All of the members of the League were there. Rachel and Hazel were flown in that morning on the Argo.

"This shows that either we were at a weak point or they are at a strong one," said Annabeth.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Grover. "The President wants meet with us in two days for the signing of the Mutant Protection Act."

"If it ever happens," muttered Travis.

Chiron looked at him sharply. "Have a little faith, Travis. Legislation moves slowly."

"Well the Hunters of the Amazon are on strike until it is passed so I'm sure that will get them to pass the law quicker," said Piper.

"That is redundant. We meet with the President in _two _days. We must have good news to report. That could influence the vote," argued Reyna. "We need to find where they are hiding and bring them into custody."

"That could not happen until a week from now," complained Leo.

Rachel frowned, "Octavian is messing with me. Every time I try to look into the future all I get is an image of a teddy bear."

Connor groaned, "Are you serious? Do they have any idea how dangerous that is? Aliens could attack tomorrow for all we know."

"They are criminals, who knows why they do the things they do," snorted Frank.

"We need a plan," suggested Jason. "If we don't find them by tomorrow, then we have to go and hope they sign the Act. The Police can take care of things for a day. They've been itching to do that since forever."

Reyna nodded, "Yes but just in case Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank and Hazel will be staying. The rest of us will go and take care of things at the White House. It's just a PR thing anyway."

Coach Hedge grumbled at not being invited and the other mentors rolled their eyes at him.

Annabeth pulled out her Delta laptop. "On the topic of the Outcast…Miranda Gardner does not know anything about her sister joining the gang. She claims that she thought that Katie was seeing a secret boyfriend. The Gardner residence was searched as well as all the factories. Demeter Gardner helped with the investigation as well. Nothing was found. I even looked up Jackson's old places. His mother's place is too small to hold all the members and the security cameras show nothing."

Demeter is the head of the Agriculture committee in the White House. She helped to fund advances in the field and created a program for obese kids to exercise and eat healthy.

"Great, all the potential new leads showed us nothing, now what?" asked Coach Hedge.

"We hope that they reveal themselves," said Reyna. She rubbed her temples, she could feel a headache coming on.

"We just wait? For all we know they could be planning something huge right now!" shouted Leo with his hands in the air. Calypso put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"That is highly unlikely. They didn't do anything yesterday and you and I checked the security system for viruses twice. They didn't leave anything behind. The rescue was our fault. We became too overconfident and failed to upgrade security measures when we should have," responded Annabeth.

"So I guess we wait?" asked Grover.

"Well if so, I have paperwork to do." Reyna stood up and left. Clarisse followed mumbling something about training and the couples (Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Calypso) went off to spend time with their significant other. Grover went to Iris message his girlfriend and Annabeth went to work on her laptop. Travis and Connor went to prank some of the younger students and Rachel went to meditate.

_13:00 at an undisclosed location_

"Please tell me why are we at the New York Dump, again?" asked Drew Tanaka.

Octavian rolled his eyes, "Because the rest of the hideouts were on high alert and this was the easiest place to hack into."

The air was filled with the rotten smell of garbage and sulfur. Piles of garbage were all around the Outcast as they sat in a circle.

Ethan smirked, "I thought that you were so proud of your skills. You even said that you could hack into the White House."

Octavian glared, "I am being extra careful. You never know when Chase could be keeping an eye on a certain network."

Katie grimaced, "How long do you think it will take Chris and Claymore to get here."

Drew shrugged, "Probably in a few minutes because if they don't…"

Octavian snorted, "It will probably take Percy and Alabaster a few years to get here. They fight more that you and Piper do."

Drew glared at the mention of the other charm-speaker. "Don't mention that girl in front of me!"

"Ladies, ladies, you are both pretty," said Ethan with a smirk.

"Stop antagonizing them!" chided Katie.

Just then, and cloud of dust came to a stop reveling Howard, Percy, Chris, and Alabaster. "I found these two in an alleyway arguing over which direction to go" said Chris gesturing to Percy and Alabaster.

Octavian snorted. "Well that is _so_ surprising," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Percy glared at Alabaster, "You said Tyson and Ella would be here!"

"They are in a safe location, they could be in danger right now," responded Ethan before there could be bloodshed.

Howard nodded, "Don't worry Percy. They are safe and sound. Now that we are all here we should get down to business. The MPA (Mutant Protection Act) will be signed in two days."

"Well even if we warn them, they are not going to listen. They will think it is some ploy to get more secrets or something," said Ethan.

"We could anonymously warn them," suggested Katie.

"Honey, anything can be traced," said Drew. Octavian nodded his head in agreement.

"Then we will just have to take care of things ourselves," decided Chris.

"As always," muttered Alabaster. "If it wasn't for us, the Prison Codes would not have been changed and Kronos would have most likely escaped."

"You guys seem to have everything under control," said Percy. "Why do you need me?"

"Because you are our wild card," responded Howard. "No one knows of your mutant capabilities. We also need all the manpower we can get if our suspicions are right."

Percy nodded. "Alabaster told me about the problem, are you sure?"

"100 percent positive," said Chris. "C'mon Perce, we need you. Has Alabaster mention that your fan-base is-"

"Yeah, I know," interrupted Percy. He sighed, "I already said I was in and I'm not backing down now."

"Great!" exclaimed Drew. "Now can we get on with the planning, because I know something bad will come up and then what will we do?"

The Outcast members started to plan, unaware that the enemy was already on the move.

_Olympus News 18:00_

"_There was an accident involving the lives of three people on the highway this afternoon, one is in critical condition but is expected to pull through._

_Senator Poseidon of Atlantis was given the position of Speaker of the House suddenly after the previous Speaker, Prometheus was involved in a scandal. I have no idea how Poseidon managed to secure the position since it should have gone to House representative Nemesis. The scandal involving him sending love letters to a Sally also should have made his career grind to a halt! Good thing his brother is Zeus…_

_The Hunters of Amazon continue with their strike despite several threats by the military to take action and arrest them. Secretary of Defense Artemis applauds them and approves of their actions. _

_The countdown has begun! Only two more days until the MPA is scheduled to be passed by Congress. It is still unclear as to if it will be passed since the House is tied on the issue and the Senate adamantly says no. President Zeus has made it clear that he will sign the law into action._

_Iris Messenger of Rainbow Inc. has come out with an upgraded version of the Iris-phone 7 Andromeda. It will include free Iris Messaging and an app of your choice! They have partnered up with Hephaestus TV to…_

**Just in case it is unclear, Reyna is the leader of the League. Chiron has the overall say but it is mostly up to Reyna. Fave, Review and Follow! I would love to hear your suggestions and questions. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who faved/followed! I love you to bits**** (Special thanks to Olympus97 for also being with me in my last story)**

** SayHiToNeverland: Thanks for the kind review. I'm glad you think so**

** BluemoonAR: Thank you…I will make sure to update regularly. **

** Willakarra: Your review made me laugh out loud! Don't worry, all will be explained…in the chapters to come! (Aren't I so nice, making you wait like that)**

**Thanks again…you all made my day. Now on with the story…I finally brought in Nico! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

Chapter Six: The Rise of Mother Earth

_At an Outcast meeting_

"I am all in if it means stopping a terrorist attack, but working with the League is out of the option." Drew was refusing to admit that without the League helping, all the carefully made plans would be useless.

Ethan sighed exasperated. "You had no complaints yesterday! And what is so wrong with working with the League anyway? Sure…some are annoying but if you treat them like children they start to mature."

Octavian rolled his eyes, "I say we split up." He said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. At the looks on the other's faces, he further explained.

"We can all go barging in like animals. We have no idea when Gaea and her followers are going to attack. If they free the people form Tartarus… Thankfully there are some League members already there. When we warn them, they will all want to go. This could alert the terrorist. We send two members plus Percy and warn the League. They will have to accept our help. The rest of us will guard Tartarus in case they manage to escape."

Chris nodded, "That is the smartest thing you have said all week. Ethan and I will go with Percy and the rest of you will head to the outskirts of Tartarus."

Percy had a confused expression on his face. "What does the MPA have to do with this? Why tomorrow?"

"Because that is when they believe the security will be at a weak point so they can enter, at least according to our sources," explained Howard.

He did not look convinced. "And why do you need _my_ help again? I know I am a wild card, blah, blah, blah, but you can just take Alabaster and have him eliminate all the enemies."

The mention mutant scowled. "My powers don't work that way, Jackson. I need to be fully rested to even destabilize a few people. If I try too hard, I can go into a coma."

"We have discovered that a scientist named Daedalus created a device that can nullify a mutant's power. He was killed a few months ago and we think Gaea might use that device. You need to input the power you want to nullify though. I have never heard of a case like yours, well except for-"

"Don't mention him," snapped Percy.

Howard nodded, "He lost his powers a few years ago and we think that Gaea might not input the code for your mutant type. Even if she does you have field experience as ex-army anyway so you will be a valuable person to have on the team. Many mutants rely on their powers too much."

"So it's set," said Katie. "Ethan and Chris can take Percy to the League in two days. The rest of us will leave for Tartarus immediately."

_Two days later…13:00_

Nico di Angelo was always happy to go to work. Being a Secret Service agent had many advantages. The excellent healthcare was one, as well as being able to wear a suit and brag to your college friends and bullies who thought you'd amount to nothing. Even if the S.S. Director Dionysus was an old sot… the people he worked with were more than enough to make up for any of Mr. D's shortcomings.

Jake Mason was Team Leader and the most senior member of the group. Next in line was Will Solace, him, Nyssa and Pollux. He and Will were the only mutants on Alpha Team. Nico had the ability to teleport.

Alpha Team was currently in the Briefing Room with some of the League members. There was an awkward silence as they all waited for the Press to arrive. In the room were Pres. Zeus, Vice President Athena, Sec. of Defense Artemis, the new Speaker of the House Poseidon, and Chief of Staff Hades.

President Zeus tried to break the silence by speaking with Reyna and Nico applauded his efforts but they were in vain. Finally, for a Press Conference, the reporters arrived.

A small tired-looking woman wearing a brown dress walked into the room escorted by some agents. Six men followed close behind. Two identical looking men were carrying recording devices and the others were carrying old fashioned notebooks.

The small room was packed with all the people.

"Hello, my name is Gigi Moth and these are my colleagues from TNN (Terra News Network.) It is a pleasure to meet you all," spoke the woman with a raspy voice. "I am aware time is short so we will start immediately. President Zeus, how confident are you that the MPA will pass?"

The questions came in a similar manner with only a couple being addressed at the League. Nico was sure this suited them just fine.

"If the law gets past, does this mean that Mutants are exempt from the law?"

"How do you propose to enforce it?"

"Will this law affect the lives of everyone or only mutants?"

"Why is Congress so anti-Mutant?"

Nico did not pay attention to the questions. He was focused on the reporters and making sure they did not attempt to make a move on any Executive member. Finally when the Conference was over, Jake called in for some agents to escort the reporters from TNN out.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. President," said Mrs. Moth.

Just then Nico heard a shout from his walkie-talkie. "There are enemy shooters firing at the White House! They have breached the front entrance! This is a code level red! I repea-" Suddenly the connection was cut down and the power went out. One of the reporters let out a small scream.

Jake turned on his flashlight. "Everyone stay calm. Let's all head to the bunker. Now move it!"

"What about us?" Asked Clarisse. "We can help."

Will shook his head, "Sorry there are protocols we must follow. You will only get in the way."

"And the reporters?" Asked Pollux.

"There is no time for us to get them to safety. We will just have to take them with us, we can sort out the details later," said Nyssa.

Team Alpha herded everyone into the bunker. It was located underground and you could only get inside if you had a key to the elevator shaft that led there. The code to then open the elevator on arrival was 6-0-0.

Once inside, the President logged on a computer there and attempted to contact the Pentagon to find out what is going on. Then Gigi yelled, "_Incipio!_"

The reports sprang into action. Two of the big ones overpowered Nyssa and Jake before I realized they were attacking us. Soon they had the League members defenseless when they put a metal collar around their throats. Nico would have continued to go on fighting but stopped when Gigi held a gun to the President's head.

"Now I want you all to sit down and play nice, or I will shoot him," said Gigi.

"But you are just a reporter! I would have been able to detect if you were lying!" shouted Will.

Gigi smiled cruelly. "I am a reporter. You never asked me what my hobbies were. Gigi Moth is my real name, but I think you all know me better as Gaea."

Athena gasped. "You? I would have never…"

Gaea is known around the globe as a Mutant terrorist, she is a level nine terra-kinetic. That meant she could basically control the Earth.

Somehow Jake managed to get his walkie-talkie out. "Olympus has fallen," he murmured into the speaker.

Nico teleported away before Gaea managed to get the nullifiers in place, but he still heard the gunshot that could only mean that the Team Leader of the Alphas was dead.

_League HQ 14:23_

"I told you!" shouted Chris. "Now it is too late."

The remainder of the League was watching in horror as the White House burned on the News. Annabeth looked shocked, "How can this be?"

"We explained it! Now half of your League in gone and we could have stopped it but _no. _You just had to believe we were lying about the end of America as we know it."

Annabeth paled, "If they are in the bunker, then the terrorist have access to The Big Three Plan! Do you know how dangerous that is!? If they crack the code, then forget about America…the entire world is at stake!"

"Time out," exclaimed Leo. "If what you say is true, then by the end of the hour they will have the nullifier things surrounding the White House. Making us unable to use our powers. That is why Percy is here," Leo pointed at Percy. "Because he has a power that no one has. Now Annabeth, please explain what the Big Three Plan is because I have no clue."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "The Big Three Plan is the reason why Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades don't have their powers anymore. They used their powers to create a fail-safe plan in case of a war. It cuts the electricity of everything and then wherever the enemy is, at all goes to that location. They would be fried before they could call a plane."

_Olympus News 15:00_

"_We cut this program short to announce that the White House has been taken over. The President and other members are being held hostage now. We do not have full information but it is assumed that the reporters from TNN that were scheduled for a Press conference were instead part of the Terrorist organization, Mother Monsters. _

_Countries all over the world are declaring a state of emergency due to the recent courses of events. Among the hostages are League members Reyna Ramirez Arellano, Travis and Connor Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, Grover Underwood, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her father, William Dare, the CEO of Dare Incorporated, has offered money for the release of his daughter. We do not know how Mother Monsters will respond. _

_Senate pro tempore Apollo has been offered to take the temporary position of President. We do not know if he will accept because if he does not it will fall of the shoulders of Sec. of State Hermes. _

_First Lady Hera escaped along with Press Secretary Aphrodite and are now in military protection. Attorney General Ares has said that along with the remaining members of the League and that military that they should have the President in safe hand soon. _

_Mother Monsters have not made any request so far…_

**As a reminder: Tartarus is a maximum security prison. **

**Did you notice the part I took out of the movie, Olympus Has Fallen? Don't worry, it will be different than the movie for those of you that have already seen it. I thought the line and the bunker idea was too good to pass up. **

**Review with your suggestions and questions. Fave and Follow ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for following and favoring the story**** (Especially following)**

**AN: This is not a crossover with X-men or Olympus has fallen. If I see that it in becoming too much like the movie I will change it. This is a Mutant AU and does not have anything to do with the X-men, even though Chiron sometimes acts like Prof. Charles ;)**

Chapter Seven: What Now?

_League HQ 16:36_

Nico teleported himself into the middle of a verbal battle between Ethan, Chris, Annabeth, and Jason. The other people were either looking on in confusion or amusement.

"What is going on here?!" Nico shouted. Hazel gasped when she saw her half-brother. He was bruised and slightly bleeding.

"We are trying to come up with a plan. So far it is not working," said Leo.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," muttered Frank.

"You're welcome, Sargent Sarcasm." Annabeth glared at both of them, effectively shutting them up before the fight could escalate.

"Well, we were arguing about how we were going to get in and who should go."

"I can teleport some people in. The problem is that I can't teleport out. I barely managed to escape before they put one of the collars on me."

Annabeth nodded. "By now they will have set up a system that will nullify the powers of a known mutant if they enter within twenty feet of the White House. How many passengers can you teleport with you?"

Nico shrugged, "I can take up to five without getting too tired. Past that I might not be useful."

"Since we won't be able to use our powers except for Percy…who even then might not be able to, we need people who have battle experience. Sorry Hazel, but you and Piper will have to stay behind. Piper started to protest.

"I know you have been trained, Piper but I need to send you with Chiron to help the temporary President. I don't want them to make a stupid decision." Piper nodded.

"I will go since I am temporary leader, I also want Jason and Frank to come with me. Leo, I want you to stay here and help us by hacking into anything we need. I also want you to help to communicate. Get us on a secure line. Hazel, you stay here and help the civilians. I don't want anyone to get hurt if there is a riot."

"Hold it, what should we do?" asked Chris.

Annabeth shrugged. "You can stay here and help Leo. You guys can also be on stand-by incase we need backup."

Nico nodded. "Do you have a virtual map of the White House? I need to show you where the bunker is in case we get split up."

Leo put a sphere in the middle of the table and a 3-D image of the White House was shown. "Okay, the elevator to the bunker is here. If Leo can get us access than we will be in the clear. If Percy can do whatever his mutation is than we can use that as a distraction to get everyone out of there."

Annabeth looked over at Percy, "What is your mutation anyway?"

Percy looked uncomfortable. "I'll tell you if I can use it inside the White House."

Annabeth shrugged. She would deal with the enigma that is Percy Jackson later right now they had the President and half the League to save.

(A LITTLE LINE BREAK)

_Pentagon 16:45_

Not far away from the disaster site, there were four guys who were in a similar position the League was in before Nico's arrival. The main difference was that they were just sitting there completely at a lost for what to do.

Secret Service Director Dionysus was sipping a glass of wine while Secretary of State Hermes was pacing. Attorney General Ares was sharpening a knife and Senate pro tempore and temporary President Apollo was freaking out.

"They have my little sister! I need to go there now and get her! What if they hurt her…or worse!?" Apollo clutched his head a tried to suppress a sob.

Ares rolled his eyes, "Get your act together! You are the President now. If you feel that you can't take it then Hermes will have to step up to the plate."

Hermes stopped pacing. "As much as I would love to be President, I don't think I could work in these conditions."

Dionysus took another sip of wine, not being helpful at all.

Ares glared at him, "Most of your men are killed and the ones that are not are being held hostage. Do you even care?"

Dionysus answered with a snore. Falling asleep in fifteen seconds was a special talent of his.

Before Ares could chuck his knife into the director's head, Hermes restrained him and then tried to calm Apollo down. "Artemis is very tough. I am 95% sure that she will make it."

Apollo sniffed, "Why not 100%?"

"Because she might try to fight her way out and then be killed."

Ares sneered, "If none of you morons have a good plan then you can just-"

At that moment the Assistant Director of the FBI Hecate came in. "I have received a message that Chiron and Piper McLean from the League are arriving in three minutes. Nemesis is wondering if we should let them in."

Ares nodded. "Yes, go ahead. I really hope they are more useful that these old drunks." The last part was muttered under his breath.

At that point Dionysus chose to wake up. "Who are you calling an old drunk?! Last I checked you were the older one."

Ares sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be a long meeting.

_Just outside the WH gates, behind the military blockade. 15:00_

"Okay, do you understand? I will teleport us into one of the hidden passages, if someone is claustrophobic, speak now."

In reality everyone there was but they all refrained from speaking out. "Good. Ready?"

They all held hands stood in a circle. Then Nico teleported. Percy smiled and had to force himself not to shout out. It probably was only one second but it was like a roller coaster ride all the same.

The group was in a dark corridor. Nico motioned them to move in a single file line. They followed him until they reached a small circular room. "Let's check communication," he said.

"Leo, can you hear me?" asked Jason quietly.

"Loud and clear. The line is secure. I have disabled all the surveillance cameras as well, they are all on loop. That should give you a few extra minute before they realize what we're up to. Oh, and I think they have a hacker of their own because someone is trying to disable my firewall."

"Okay, then we have to move quickly. How does everyone feel?" asked Nico.

"Like before I discovered my powers," said Frank shrugging.

Jason shuddered. "I feel like there is electricity under my skin."

"It is probably a normal reaction," said Annabeth. "I feel the same as normal. You can cut of intelligence. How do you feel Jackson?"

"Normal, but just to make sure…" Percy held out his hand. Suddenly, all the water bottles flew out from each person's backpack. "Yep, still got it."

Annabeth looked shocked, "You can control water?!" she said this in a very loud whisper. "The only documented hydrokinetics were Poseidon and he gave up his powers to fuel the Big Three project. The other one was Riptide!"

"Yeah, I know. I am Riptide. We should get a move on now, because if not then one of Gaea's minion will catch us and we won't be able to save the rest of your team and the President."

Riptide was known as one of the greatest Heroes on the Earth. He helped subdue the prisoners in the Tartarus Prison Rebellion headed by former League member Luke Castellan. It was always thought that he died shortly after due to battle wounds.

Nico's face turned red, then white. He had fought in that battle. In fact Percy had gotten a major wound while protection him.

Annabeth shook her head. She should have seen it sooner! She had even met Riptide a few times before. Frank and Jason were just shocked that they were in the presence of a legend.

Annabeth composed herself first. "We will talk about this later," she assured Percy. "Although it is good to see you again, Seaweed Brain." When they had met Percy had not been at his best. It was quite an awkward first meeting as Annabeth saw Percy as an upstart who was trying to take her place as top Hero. (That was when Annabeth was in her younger years. She has matured a lot since then.)

Percy gave her a lopsided grin, "You to Wise Girl."

Nico cleared his throat. "Alright, let's move. We will split up into two groups and meet at the elevator doors. On the way we kill all of Gaea's people. No survivors."

Everyone nodded. Operation Recovery has begun.

_Olympus News 15:00_

"_The ongoing investigation continues. Terra News Network was always a front for Mother Monsters. Although many of its employees did not know of this, all of the top officials have been arrested. It appears that all of them have a form of mutation. It is unclear how this will affect the vote for the Mutant Protection Act. _

_New Mexico Representative Janus has this to say, "With the White House…incapacitated…most of my colleagues are quite against the vote. I do know that the Senate is it in complete turmoil, much like myself. (Cackles) The House is completely for the Act!"_

_Well…that was enlightening. _

_There has been a military blockade set up and civilians have been evacuated in the immediate area. We do not know if they plan to take action or not."_

_~Fleecy Bow_

**I decided to make Ares more like Mars…someone had to be sane after all! Oh, do you guys want me to do a pairing or not? If so, let me know which one! R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own!**

So far Chiron had been the only one capable of getting everyone's attention for more than two minutes.

"We have sent the five League members in. Leo has just told me that they have decided to split up. Should I tell them to not follow through or…?" Piper personally thought that Chiron was wasting his time.

"Yeah, whatever they think is best," said Hermes not even bothering to look up.

Apollo sniffled and glared at Hermes. "You don't care about this at all, do you? My baby sister is there being held hostage by some terrorist group and you can't even be bothered not to-"

Chiron held his hand up and Apollo fell silent. "You need to get a hold of yourself Apollo. Your sister would not want to see you like this, especially _17:02 Pentagon_

"Calm down General Ares, I'm sure Apollo didn't mean to insult you. Apollo apologize right now! Dionysus wake up. Put down the wine or so help me I will…"

Piper was worried. It was five in the afternoon and normally she was either hanging out with Jason or giving Leo dating advice. It was five in the afternoon and she was already breaking into her stash of coffee she had brought along.

So far there had been a total of seven death threats and Apollo had been freaking out for the past fifteen minutes. Hermes was not being helpful and was checking his phone every so often while Dionysus was snoring away. Now that you are our President. If you feel that you are not up for the job, then Hermes will have to do it."

Ares nodded. "That was the smartest thing I've heard all day."

Piper was relieved that she didn't have to use her charm-speak anymore. It was starting to give herself a slight headache and she needed to be alert incase Jason was in trouble.

Suddenly the screens mounted to the wall began to flicker. The words INCOMING MESSAGE FROM BUNKER flashed across the screen, scaring Piper so badly that she almost dropped her cup of coffee.

"Accept message," boomed Ares.

Gaea's face appeared on the screen. She looked like Christmas had come early and she had just received the best present ever.

"Hello, as you know my name is Gaea. You are probably wondering what I want." She laughed, "To put it in simple terms for you to understand, I want the codes for the Big Three Plan. Then I want you to give me control of Tartarus. After you give me what I want I will then release everyone from this bunker."

Piper's throat went dry. She hoped Leo was listening to this conversation so he could relate it back to the others.

"We are not in control of the codes," snapped Ares. "The United States of America does not negotiate with terrorist."

Gaea laughed again and Piper shuddered. That laugh would haunt her nightmares. "Really? That has never been a problem before. I thought diplomacy was your greatest weapon?"

Ares shook in anger. "This is an entirely different situation."

"You are right," Gaea nodded. "Now you are the ones who are in trouble and need help. Unfortunately no one will come to your aid." Her eyes panned the room and she took notice of Piper and Chiron. "If I catch a so-called Hero in the White House I will not hesitate to show you the bodies. I will also kill one hostage for every person found."

Before anyone could say anything the connection was cut.

"We need to get your team out of there!" shouted Apollo turning to Chiron. "They will find them and kill Artemis."

Ares stood up, his face red. "That's it! Hermes is the new President now. All you can do is freak out over your sister. If she was here she would tell you to get a grip and help her out!"

While all this was going on, Chiron told Piper to check in with Leo about the current situation.

"Hey Leo, did you get all of that?"

"Yeah, if we don't give her what she wants she will kill everyone. Classic hostage situation. If we get through this alive I think Hollywood should do a movie about us."

Piper rolled her eyes. "We are not the ones in danger here. Oh god, if they find Jason I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Go into a killing rampage and them a depression?"

"I'm being serious Leo. This is a possibility. What if they don't make it?"

Leo was silent for a moment. "Do you trust Jason," he asked.

"Of course I do," exclaimed Piper.

"Then trust that he will come back to you."

Piper smiled. This is what made Leo such a good friend. "Thank Leo, I will. Tell the others what you heard. Wish them luck for me Repair Boy."

"Will do, Beauty Queen."

_7:15 in the White House Bunker_

Reyna liked to think that she knew how to handle any situation that came her way. Normally she was right and everything turned out the way she planned. She was a realist and hard-working, which made her a good leader. Never the less, this situation was one that she would have happily left to Annabeth if she could.

She was bound and gagged. Left on the floor with rest of her teammates like garbage ready to be taken out. Not only was the position uncomfortable but Reyna also felt like this dehumanized her for some reason. There was a collar around her neck to add insult to injury and. All of that added up to an angry Reyna. It was well known that if you got on her bad side she could be worse than Annabeth. The only reason you were better off insulting Annabeth was because Reyna was willing to go to any length to get revenge. She was after all, a politician. Her mother was Bellona, who was part of the War Council and former Representative.

Gaea had now just finished chatting with the people at the Pentagon. Reyna inwardly sighed. She hoped the others would not get caught if they decided to perform a rescue mission. "Clytius, Alcyoneus, go and check for any hidden passageways. Porphyrion, take the twins and patrol the corridors. Bring me back anyone you find alive. I want Chiron to watch as they die," barked Gaea.

Reyna looked at Gaea with disgust. What sick minded person would wish that on another human being? (Well, half human if Chiron decided to turn into a centaur.)

The said people went and left the bunker. A new voice said, "What about me?"

"You will stay with me. You never know when plans can go wrong. I don't think they will but it can never hurt to make sure," said Gaea

"You are right. I am just itching to play my part."

"I understand Polybotes. You will get to play your part I assure you."

Reyna would have shivered if she wasn't bound up so tightly. It would hurt when the bonds came off. Her legs had been asleep for the past thirty minutes and her arms were sure to follow.

_With Frank and Jason in the West Corridor 17:24_

Frank was slightly nervous. It was only natural to be since this was a major mission. If he messed this up… "Frank, what are you doing?"

Frank was snapped out of his thoughts when Jason called to him. Apparently he had stopped in the middle of the hallway.Frank was happy the power was out to cover his blush.

"Sorry, my nerves just caught up with me for a second."

Jason gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "It's natural to be nervous but I wouldn't worry too much about it. You'll do fine."

"Thanks."

Jason peered down the hallway and stepped over a dead agent's body. "I think it's clear."

Frank nodded and they both made their way slowly down a flight of stairs. They were making a good timing and if everything continued like this they would be at the elevator in ten minutes.

Just then they both heard footsteps down the hallway. Jason and Frank froze in the middle of the stairs. Frank readied his bow and notched and arrow. Jason slowly took out his sword and crept down the stairs.

As soon as the two figures rounded the corner Frank fired, killing one instantly. The other one was a bit smarter and ducked behind an open doorway. Frank also took out his sword and joined Jason at the bottom of the stairs. They both crouched behind a pile of rubble.

"What should we do know?" asked Frank. He was slightly out of breath. Adrenaline surged through his veins.

Jason analyzed the situation. "We wait until he come out. Then we attack."

Okay, simple and straight-forward. That was good, thought Frank.

After waiting a few minutes that felt more like hours, Frank could see the barrel of a gun extend from the doorframe. "Duck!" Jason shouted.

Jason ducked behind the rubble but Frank's body betrayed him. Without thinking he lunged forward and sprinted towards to where the terrorist was. Bullets whizzed past his ears and one grazed his arm. He didn't have time to register the pain before he was right in front of the terrorist.

As if being controlled by some other force, he raised his sword and stabbed. The terrorist managed to catch it on the barrel of his gun and he shot a couple more rounds before Frank managed to get the gun away from him. By then Jason had arrived and together they made short work of him.

Jason looked at Frank impressed, "Woah Frank, I did not know you were that good. Good job."

Frank gave him a weak smile in return. "Thanks. I guess the practice with coach Hedge did some good after all." Well, there was no need to embarrass himself further by saying he had no idea what he was doing.

**Reminder: Last chance to ask for a pairing! I am planning on Percabeth so if you want another pairing let me know! I also need a pairing for Nico. Caleo, Frazel, and Jasper are non-negotiable. Fave, Follow, and Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your continued support! Here is the ninth chapter. I am sorry for the wait…**

** Percabeth4ever: Thank you a bazillion times ;) **

_Chapter Nine: One Step Closer _

_In an alley in New York, 17:31_

Hazel Levesque didn't grow up in a "good environment." Her father had supposedly died when she was young, leaving her with her mother. Marie Levesque had always wanted the best for her daughter but when your kid had powers that you didn't understand, it was normal to feel fear and disgust.

Some days, when the world seemed too harsh, Hazel felt that she was worthless and cursed.

It was only later when she found out her dad was a politician who had an affair with her mom. Honestly, she would have preferred a dead father. The only good thing that had come out of it was a huge check every month and meeting her half-brother Nico.

After her mom committed suicide, Nico introduced her to Lupa and she became involved with the League. There she met people who had powers like her. For the first time in her life she felt at ease. It had all gotten better when she met Frank.

He was an awkward shy teen when they first met. Hazel had thought that he was sweet and an all-around great guy. They had begun dating a few months after.

Then both of them went from trainees to one of the highest ranked Heroes in the League. Frank became a leader and had transformed. Even Leo had to admit that puberty did Frank good.

When she first met Leo it seemed that he had a crush on her. After he met Calypso and he started dating her, he and Frank started to treat each other like true teammates. Hazel was relieved that they had both settled their differences in peace.

Right now she was in the process of arresting yet another criminal. He was looting an abandoned store while all eyes were focused on the White House. He had tried to run with the stolen goods when Hazel had attempted to arrested him. He has a higher speed that a normal person but Hazel managed to collapse a bit of the ground underneath him, rendering his speed useless.

After handing him over to the NYPD, Hazel received another call requesting her to apprehend a Cryo-kinetic that was trying to make Central Park her very own winter wonderland. The rise in criminal activity was making Hazel extremely tired. All she wanted to do was sleep, but how could she? Frank was risking his life and the rest of the League was either being held hostage or busy trying to save them and the President. Now was not the time to fall asleep on the job.

_The Roosevelt Wing 17:42_

Percy was completely lost. The dark corridors were unfamiliar and he was sure that any moment now one of Gaea's minions would start shooting at them from around the corner and everything would dissolve into chaos.

He mentally cursed at the Outcast for getting him into this situation. The best part was that they were not even with him. No, Ethan and Chris were back at the HQ most likely chilling out while the other Outcast were "guarding" Tartarus. Yeah right, more like trying not to listen as Drew talked about fashion and Octavian muttering about Armageddon or something ridiculous like that. Katie was probably trying to prevent a fight from breaking out as well…

"There is a false portrait here. I will go out first. Be very quiet as you get out. There are most likely people patrolling the area," Nico whispered and Percy had to lean forward to register his words.

Percy had no idea what to think about his teammates either. Nico was a mystery and appeared not to like people. He was also giving him and Annabeth some very nasty looks as well. He and Annabeth knew each other and had history together as well. True, they never really liked each other but that was when they were younger. They were both older now and Percy had to admit she looked stunning with the all black getup and her eyes shining like that.

Nico pushed on the back of the portrait and it opened up, revealing a quaint sitting room. There was a sofa shoved against another corner and a coffee table in the center of two love seats. Nico climbed out with his gun out and searched the room. He motioned for the others to join him. Once they were all out, Annabeth readied her daggers while Percy pulled out his trusted sword. He had named himself Riptide after his trusted sword after a deceased friend had given it to him.

He closed his eyes, trying to forget the memories that threatened to overtake him.

Nico lead the other two mutants into the hallway. They walked in silence and Percy began to feel uncomfortable. Their earpieces then burst to life. A static sound filled the trio's ears and then they heard Leo's voice.

"Why do you have to be so stupid!? I told you not to trip over that wire and what did you do? You tripped over it! Sorry about that Annie. This nimrod over here messed up the communication board. Frank and Jason are advancing toward the target position as planned. Jason told me that Frank busted out some cool moves and took out two of the guys! Can you believe it? Because I sure can't."

Annabeth winced at Leo's loud voice. She heard arguing in the background as well. "That's good and don't call me Annie! Now lower your voice. I don't want to risk your loud mouth giving away our position."

Nico rolled his eyes and went off to check the next corridor. "Sure, whatever you say Anna_beth. _Now you need to take a left from where you are and then walk roughly two yards. Then you can take a shortcut through the adjacent-"

"Wait, how do you know our location?" interrupted Percy.

Leo sighed over the mike. "The earpieces have tracking devices. Now as I was saying—hey! You are not allowed to touch my Archimedes Sphere! Do you have a death with?"

As Leo argued with Ethan and Chris, the trio made their way safely towards the elevators. Well, as safe as you could be in the proximity of insane terrorist. They were about to exit a mini gallery of Roman art when Nico motioned the group to stop.

Some instinct that Nico had warned him that someone was up ahead. Concentrating, he could hear footsteps along with two arguing voices.

"Hello…why is there radio silence? Is something wrong?" Nico turned off his earpiece and crept forward. Two hulking figures rounded the corner. "Now look at what we have here Otis? One of Dionysus's agents have gotten lost."

"Indeed Ephialtes," said the one who must have been Otis. "Remember in high school when he beat our theatre presentation? Even after all these years I can't believe we lost."

"Now don't even think about shooting us agent. You haven't even chatted with us yet. If you so much as blink the wrong way I will shoot you in the leg. Then my brother here will perform a ballerina recital and I assure you do not want to see that."

Before Nico could react, Otis detonated a small bomb that was placed behind him for that very purpose. It didn't kill him but simply knocked him out. His last thoughts before he blacked out were, _I am going to die because of an old high school grudge._

The reason why Percy and Annabeth did not immediately rush off to investigate the noise was because they were having problems of their own. Namely Polybotes, who had attempted to take them by surprise.

As soon as he attacked Percy activated the sprinkler system, in hopes that it would distract him. Annabeth reacted as soon as Polybotes rounded the corner. Now she was exchanging blows with him at top speed.

Percy felt sick in his presence. Like his very insides were coming undone. "I have the very power to repel water! What makes you think that you can defeat me?" Polybotes then roundhouse kicked Annabeth in the face. She staggered a few feet before pulling out her dagger and then attempting to stab him.

The bomb had caused the doorway to partially collapse. Percy knew he had to act now or they would all be doomed. "That explains the smell then," normally Percy would congratulate himself for that comeback but he felt too sick to even lift up his sword.

The terrorist laughed. Percy had no idea what was so funny and he looked around for something to throw at him. He was a fairly good pitcher and the farther away he was from that man the better.

He backed up and spotted an armless man's torso on the floor. Either the statue was always like that or the rest of him had been blasted off. The label underneath him read _Terminus. _

Deciding not to think about the sickness, Percy grabbed the statue and yelled to Annabeth, "Duck!"

Polybotes looked up in confusion and got a mouthful of statue. His jaw shattered on impact and he went down cursing and yelling. Annabeth took that moment to plunge her dagger deep into his chest.

"Thanks," breathed Annabeth. "Now let's go find Nico.

The two leapt over the piles of rubble and pushed a couple pieces of marble out of the way to find two other terrorist lugging Nico's unconscious body down the corridors.

_Olympus News 18:00_

"_We are now into the third hour of the White House hostage situation. There are no updates to speak of now. There have been many memorial services for the Secret Service Agents who have been reported dead. Among these are Alpha leader Jake Mason. They will be mourned by the Nation._

_I am now with Prime Minister Horus along with two prominent members of the European Federation, Carter and Sadie Kane on video-chat. Mr. Prime Minister, how is the situation in the rest of the world in the immediate aftermath of the tragedy that has occurred?"_

"_First, please call me Horus. I cannot say anything for the Asian countries but myself along with Egyptian President Ra have declared a state of emergency. I have also received notice of India, Russia, and China also doing the same. If America falls to these terrorist, then not only would there be many human lives at stake but also immense economic failures in many countries."_

"_I am to understand that there has also been terrorist attacked back in Great Britain as well? The Egyptian terrorist group Chaos had also managed to infiltrate Parliament before the Kanes managed to apprehend them."_

Carter: _"Yes, except that they did not physically attacked. They managed to hack into the system and destroy valuable data, as well as stealing many military secrets and exposing them."_

Sadie: _"Yeah, thankfully my brother and I have abilities that give us a certain advantage over software."_

Fleecy: _"Thank you for your time. Now at this time we turn to our overseas correspondent Hercules on the events that have recently happened in the Mediterranean after…" _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Horus, Sadie, or Carter. All rights go to our favorite author Rick Riordan. **

**If you have any suggestions PLEASE let me know. I am having a bit of trouble with some of the scenes so if you would kindly give some help that would be much appreciated. **


End file.
